day 02 - i thank you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura merasa cukup lega malam ini; lebih dari setengah bebannya menguap begitu saja. Ia mulai senang. Si pria asing benar-benar datang di waktu yang tepat. Namun, mengapa pria itu jadi menyebalkan dengan bersikap pongah dan sok misterius? [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
_ _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s).  
_ _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day 0_ _2_ _: i_ _thank_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._  
selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i thank you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Sudah mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahku hari ini."

"Yeah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Deidara menyodorkan segelas air untuk wanita dengan helai-helai seleher itu setelah memintanya dari bartender.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura menenggak air putih hingga setengah.

"Ya?"

"Harimu."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku tak punya masalah apa pun."

Si wanita cantik mengernyit. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke bar ini?"

"Datang ke bar tak selalu harus dalam keadaan bermasalah, benar?"

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi wajah Deidara serta iris langitnya (yang menawan). Pria itu benar. Datang ke bar bukan berarti punya masalah seperti dirinya sekarang. Lagipula, ia bertanya hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi saja.

Ia tak berminat untuk mendengarkan curahan hati siapa pun malam ini.

Sakura sudah sangat bahagia ada orang yang bersedia dijadikan sebagai tempat membuang sampah-sampah hatinya yang sudah penuh sekali.

Deidara muncul di saat yang tepat.

Wanita itu manyun. "Jadi, kaudatang ke bar ini untuk apa?"

Satu seringai Deidara berikan. "Aha, kau penasaran denganku, hm?"

Kepalan tangan si wanita merah muda mengeras. "Tidak boleh? Kau saja menyuruhku untuk bercerita tadi. Seharusnya kita impas?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menawarkan. Dan kau menerima. Kau bisa menolak, jika kau mau." Deidara masih mempertahankan seringai pongah; tersirat kemenangan dengan begitu nyata di sana.

Sakura menggigiti bibir, ia kehabisan kata. Pria itu benar, lagi. Ia bisa menolak, toh sejak awal Deidara tidak memaksa sama sekali. Ia menerima tawaran dengan tangan terbuka.

Astaga, sejauh yang ia ingat, ia belum pernah merasa kesal sekali seperti ini.

Pria pirang ini sangat menyebalkan.

Ia juga ingin tahu satu-dua hal tentang si pemilik iris langit, 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Sakura lelah. Ia lelah hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat, apalagi setelah setengah bebannya sudah ia luapkan pada pria itu. Ia bisa bertanya pada Deidara kapan saja.

Tunggu. Kapan saja? Memangnya, mereka akan bertemu lagi?

"Bodoh, Deidara. Aku tak peduli." Si wanita beriris hijau menenggak isi gelas terakhir. "Intinya, terima kasih."

"Heh."

"Ap—"

"Ini." Pria pirang itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil.

Sederet nomor tertulis di sana.

Wanita itu menautkan alis, meminta eksplanasi.

Deidara beranjak dari kursinya. "Kirim saja pesan singkat. Aku akan menghubungimu, kalau kau ingin bercerita lagi."

Ia ragu, namun tangannya tetap mengambil kertas kecil tersebut, lalu menyelipkannya di saku. "Dan kau?"

"Aku masih punya banyak urusan lain. Sampai jumpa lagi." Deidara menyeringai, sebelum melangkah keluar dari bar.

Meninggalkan Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa-apaan pria sinting itu? Ia datang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak sedikit pun membeberkan satu hal saja tentang dirinya, selain nama,

serta nomor ponsel.

Sakura mengulum senyum manis; ia bahagia, malam ini. Ia senang sekali.

Nomor ponsel saja sudah cukup.

Iris beningnya memandangi mobil hitam pria itu, yang berderu menjauh dua detik kemudian.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Deidara."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:  
**_ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
